Bless The Broken Road
by Mallory McCreerian
Summary: Scotty McCreery Fanfiction "I set out on a narrow way many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you" -Rascal Flatts "Scotty, you're, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! You're gonna audition for Idol!" "Yes, m'am, I do believe that's what I said"
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright so this is my first official fanfiction. I've tried writing one before but they never really worked out that well. Please sit back relax and I hope you enjoy the story._**

**_Oh and another note. I kinda based this story a little bit on Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts but there will be other songs included in later chapters. So without further adieu…_**

**Chapter One**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_-Rascal Flatts_

**pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter-patter**

You sighed as the sound of rain hitting your window rang through your room. Almost as soon as it had begun the rain had finally calmed down to a drizzle. You walked over to the closed blue curtains that covered your window and pulled them to the side.

Garner was a beautiful town. Everybody was friendly with everybody. "Honey, wash up. It's time for dinner," my mom hollered up the stairs. " And make sure you're dressed nice, the McCreery's are joining us tonight."

"Alright, Mom, be down in a bit." I responded.

The McCreery's are our next-door neighbors. Mike and Judy McCreery have two kids. Their oldest, Ashley was getting ready to go off to college in a couple months. And then there was their son, Scotty, who was my age. We had been neighbors since my family moved here when I was in the fourth grade. That was also when Scotty became my best friend. We always hung out at each other's houses. We told each other everything thing...well, when we reached high school we stopped telling each other every detail and just stuck with the important stuff, but we mostly skipped out on telling the personal stuff

After you were all ready you hurried up and made my way down the stairs quickly to see if Mom needed any last minute help with dinner. But when you rounded the corner to head into the kitchen, you ran into something solid and fell backwards.

"You're such a clutz, (your name)." Said a familiar deep voice.

You smiled and stood up to brush yourself off, thankful that you had decided to wear shorts and not a dress or skirt or else Scotty would have gotten a clear view if your underwear.

"Hey." You said.

"Hi," He replied in his sweet voice.

Smiling at him you replied "I was just going to go see if mom needed any help in the kitchen."

Scotty chuckled, "Don't worry, (your name), my mama is helping her out. I told them I was going to look for you, just to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

"Awe, Scotty, You're such a sweetheart!" You laughed.

Scotty took your hand and you both walked out onto the back porch. The rain that you had heard outside your window earlier that morning had stopped. When you both sat down on the porch swing, you could tell that Scotty had something he wanted to say.

"Scotty, are you alright?" You asked tenderly.

He looked over at you. "Yeah, I guess. But I have to tell you something."

"Okay. Tell me." You said.

You noticed that he took a deep breathe. "You know that show, American Idol?"

"Yeah"

"You know how you've always been telling me to audition?"

"Yes." You answered with a little bit of excitement in your voice.

"Well, I'm going to audition."

"What – Scotty, you're, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! You're gonna audition for Idol!" You exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Yes, m'am, I do believe that is what I said."

"Don't you call me m'am, Scotty! It makes me feel old!" You said as you lightly smacked his arm.

"Dagum, (your name), that hurt" he grinned

You gave him a glare. "Scotty Cooke McCreery don't you dare lie to me! You know that did not really hurt now stop trying to make me feel bad! When are you leaving for your audition?"

"Well, they aren't until the summertime so not for a couple months"

You let out a little squeal and waved your hands in excitement "Oh my goodness, Scotty, I'm so excited for you!"

"Thank ya. So what do you say we head back inside before you catch a cold and see if dinner is ready."

You both stand up and walk into the house.

**_Author's Note: Well, That's all for now. I'll try to post more as soon as I can but I just wanted to get a short chapter out to see what y'all think. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions about anything for upcoming chapters I'm totally open to suggestions so feel free to hit up my Ask box or send me a tweet on Twitter ( SMC_Country). Also please stop by my profile and answer my poll for my curiosity.  
_**


	2. Beta

**So I really want to make my stories the best that they possibly can be for all of you lovely readers. I want to start of by apologizing to those of you who thought this was a new chapter, its not, but this is a very important note and I'd really appreciate it if you would read all the way to the end. I'll try to keep it brief so that you don't have to read too much.**

**Okay, so, I've been thinking about this for a while and I've finally come to the conclusion that I need a beta reader to help me with my stories. If you are a registered Beta or you know of one who might be interested please let me know. I'd prefer to have a Beta who has a fairly good background on the fandoms that I write for. I've been getting a lot of ideas lately for Pitch Perfect and Glee fics but I don't know where to go with them because I don't feel like they have enough detail. So, please, if you are interested in being a beta for me, send me a PM and I'll check out your profile and get back to you.**

**If you take a look at my profile it has a list of my favorite ships which may also help with establishing if you'd like to be my beta, I'm not requiring that you like every single one of the same ships that I do, but at least respect them enough to help me when I need it.**

**I really hope to hear from you soon and I hope that I'll be able to update my stories at some point, I've been experiencing some tough writer's block so if you have suggestions for any of my stories please PM me as well.**


End file.
